Various communication systems may utilize single antenna, single transmission path communications. Various other communication systems may utilize multiple-antenna multiple-transmission path communications (e.g., Multiple Input Multiple Output “MIMO” communications). Such communication systems may work well in some communication scenarios and not work well in other communication scenarios. Various other communication systems may utilize multiple antennas for beam-forming communications. Such communication systems may work well in some communication scenarios and not work well in other communication scenarios.
Current multi-antenna communication systems generally fail to take advantage of potential communication flexibility that multi-antenna communication configurations offer. For example, a communication system utilizing multiple antennas for MIMO communications might not perform well in rural environments.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.